


浴室PALY

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, R18, 浴室, 红酒, 道具, 风油精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 温馨浴室加点恶趣味。





	浴室PALY

**Author's Note:**

> 早就写好的，现在才发哈哈哈，可见积攒了多少车😄

“宝贝，我回来了，今天晚上做什么好吃的呀？”戴萌下班回家后才把栓了脖子一整天的黑色领带扯松些透气。“怎么不开灯呀？”戴萌进屋一片黑暗只有卫生间是亮着灯的，于是循着灯光走去。打开卫生间门莫寒发情的信息素就冲进鼻腔只达脑颅里，发现莫寒身上只穿了一件自己的长衬衫，纽扣开到第二颗酥胸若隐若现，长度也刚好遮住臀部，正用手肘撑着脑袋软趴趴的在铺满玫瑰花瓣却无水的浴缸里闭着眼睛一脸粉红。

莫寒听到了卫生间开门的动静，睁开水汪汪的眼睛看向戴萌说：“你回来了，今天的晚餐是我。”

戴萌看着莫寒这般娇柔的样子内心的欲望被勾起从小腹燃烧开始，OMEGA信息素的环绕促使戴萌也释放了自己的信息素，在空气中和莫寒的完美交融。明明还没有放水却觉得浴室甚是氤氲，热得戴萌眼里也充满了水汽。

戴萌二话不说立马脱掉了自己的长裤，跳进了伴有玫瑰花香的浴缸里，靠近莫寒时发现了莫寒的右手手指处还沾有拉丝的透明液体，不禁自责了起来：“抱歉，宝贝我忘你发情期要到了，我应该早点回家的。”说完就握起莫寒的手指用嘴含住吮吸了起来把那些液体舔干净。

莫寒看着一脸心疼的戴萌随后亲了亲她早就变红的耳朵笑着安慰她到：“没事，乖了，我这不是等你回来了嘛。”

”嗯~“戴萌哼唧了一声把莫寒抱了过来用脑袋蹭了蹭莫寒的颈窝随后从脖颈开始开始吻着莫寒，慢慢向上吻住了莫寒柔软的嘴唇，舌尖撬进起牙齿搅进了温润的口腔，亡羊补牢为时不晚，戴萌要把自己的柔情全输送进去，一点一点的吸取莫寒嘴唇里的空气，以及肺部输送给口腔的空气，这么温柔的戴萌真是很少见呢。不知吻了多久，莫寒觉得自己要呼吸不上来了，吻的身体更软了，双手无力的推着戴萌的胸膛，想要呼吸。戴萌感受到了莫寒的挣扎，随即恋恋不舍的分开了嘴唇，唾液立刻顺着下巴就顺流而下，变成丝状水滴。

莫寒支撑不住趴在戴萌怀里大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气，而戴萌看到莫寒被吻的唇变的红肿了起来更加的鲜艳欲滴控制不住低头又霸道的吻了上去。

”唔~”莫寒闷哼了一声，没有想到戴萌今天光吻戏就持续了这么长时间，以前吻戏基本五分钟不到就进入正戏了，看来是真的觉得自责所以极力的按觉得是自己喜爱的方式来做爱。毕竟之前有说过她基本直上而没有前戏的观点。还是说被吴哲晗教过所以改了很多。哎不想那么多了，总之自己很喜欢就是了。

又过了一会戴萌终于放开了莫寒的嘴唇，起身说去拿些东西，有了这个空隙莫寒才又能好好的呼吸。不一会儿戴萌就回来了，把矿泉水，红酒，可乐摆在了浴缸边的光洁瓷砖上问莫寒：“吻了那么久口渴了把，选个吧。”莫寒看到戴萌突然想笑，不过确实口渴了想了想拿了一瓶矿泉水拧开喝了几口就放下了。同时看到了戴萌选了红酒却没有拿酒杯有点疑惑的问：“怎么红酒也准备对瓶吹吗？” 戴萌邪魅一笑眯着眼看着莫寒，这让莫寒心里咯噔了一下，熟悉的戴萌回来了。 

果不其然戴萌拿起红酒就往莫寒身上倒，红色的液体顺着身体的肌理流进了那挺立的丰满柔软乳间，再顺着流过小腹流到了底下的秘密花园，滴落在浴缸底和玫瑰花瓣融为一体。瞬间白色衬衫被红酒浸湿了大片映红，宛如白色宣纸上绽放的大朵红花使得莫寒浑身散发着迷人的酒香衬着莫寒的脸更红了。戴萌三下五除二就把莫寒身上仅穿的衬衫给扒了下来，含住了那诱人的红豆，莫寒不由自主的抱紧戴萌的头，好似要把她融进身体里，舔舐着身体上残余的红色液体。

不够，太迷人了。戴萌拿起酒瓶含了一口酒，抬头酒往莫寒嘴里送，香气和酒气充斥着整个口腔，两人的脸上都浮现出了不知是情欲还是酒精作用下的红晕。

还是不够，戴萌往莫寒身上又倒了些，把她身上的红酒慢慢推开来，双手揉搓着莫寒的饱满，仿佛在做SPA。

戴萌慢慢的放下莫寒让她靠着浴缸的内壁扒着浴缸的边缘防止下滑，自己伸手分开了莫寒的双腿。眼前的层层粉肉呼吸着把刚才流到此处的红酒吸了进去一些。戴萌看到此状迫不及待地贴上灵巧的软舌去吸取那藏在秘密深处的美酒。

“嗯...啊......”快感引起莫寒一阵呻吟，让莫寒爽的夹紧了戴萌的头，不过又被戴萌的双手给分开了。酒水混着口水在身体深入和自身爱液交融说不上来的酥麻。

戴萌玩心大起，轻轻咬着莫寒的花核，右手食指和中指在浴缸底处迅速抹上了一滩红酒，顶进了莫寒的穴口深处。

“啊...别......痒......”莫寒被这突如其来的奇妙感觉惊呼了一声，从未有过的体验，酥酥麻麻痒痒还带着酒精的灼烧感，刚才胃中的酒精也早就上了头。痛着也痒着不知道如何是好，用力扒着浴缸边缘的手指节都变得泛白。随着戴萌在身下快速的进出，加上花核和酒精的刺激，不一会莫寒感觉下身紧缩一麻，温热的液体流了戴萌一手，本是透明的却变成了浪漫的淡粉色。

泄了之后下身还是麻麻热热的感觉比之前更加的充满了空虚感。莫寒嘤嘤出声，不断的扭动着腰肢，似乎那儿传来的空虚感，在告诉她，她要更多，要的更多。双眼迷幻咬着滴血的下唇防止那淫荡的呻吟再次冲出喉咙。 

戴萌对莫寒的身体是熟悉的，自然知道她已经准备好自己的进入了。戴萌早已坚挺的下体已经涨的十分巨大了，她也感到了难受，不能在等了，然而太用力的话，莫寒的姿势会滑落子啊在浴缸里很不舒服。于是戴萌换成了莫寒刚才的姿势，双手扒着浴缸边缘。莫寒甩甩早已酥麻的手臂再不换姿势胳膊真就废了。莫寒看着此时的戴萌眯了眯眼，拿起红酒瓶就把瓶口往戴萌下体怼，戴萌惊得挑了挑眉，自己女友可真狠。可惜瓶口太小了塞不进去。戴萌看着一脸失望的莫寒不禁笑出了声：“你起码的拿瓶脉动才行啊。”

“戴萌你给我等着。我再去找一瓶”

戴萌看着莫寒这般可爱幼稚的不禁更喜欢了，也心想我倒要看看你能玩出什么花样。

莫寒马上回来了却什么都没有拿来，还是拿起红酒倒在掌心间，倒在自己的左手上还用右食指搅了搅，手一摊开红酒顺着指缝流带了戴萌的坚挺上，流完后还用手搓了搓戴萌的下体，莫寒脸上的笑容无比的灿烂人畜无害纯真无暇。

“？”戴萌反应了两秒，尔后一脸震惊，双手立马松开浴缸边缘一把把莫寒翻过身双手高高禁锢住紧紧压在卫生间的冰冷瓷砖上。使她屁股高高的翘起：“屁股给我抬高，莫寒这是你自找的！”

贴着冰凉瓷砖的感觉可不好受，戴萌粗暴的进入莫寒身体的那一刻，莫寒知道了戴萌为什么会暴走，除了酒精酥酥麻麻的感觉还有一丝清清凉凉的感觉那感觉真是无法形容的快感。

是的，莫寒往手心倒了几滴风油精。

自己做的死就要接受惩罚乖乖挨操。

清凉的作用下使得穴道内的感觉更加敏感，再加上戴萌疯狂的插入，受不了了真的要上天。

“啊啊.....戴萌...我下次....不...."莫寒声音已经变成了呜呜噎噎的带着哭腔求饶

身下的挤压一波又一波的袭来，冲击着莫寒大脑的理智也充斥着戴萌的理智。

”居然还要下次？我废了的话，你再去找别的人吗？”说着戴萌顶的更深了。

“唔~”莫寒不知道说什么好，只觉得下体要被撕裂的感觉，生理的痛使得眼泪涌上了眼眶。

“对不......起.”声音颤抖着艰难的说了道歉的话。

戴萌看着莫寒眼角泪水划过，不忍心了起来，逐渐的放慢了身下的速度，侧着头去舔舐着莫寒滑落在下巴的泪滴。

就是个小玩笑，也没有那么太糟糕，比例太少，其实一会那种清凉的感觉就消失了挥发在每次碰撞的活塞运动中。看着又被自己操哭的莫寒也是一阵心疼。

终于舍得把莫寒从早已捂热的冰冷墙壁上放下来了。让莫寒跪趴在浴缸里双手扶着浴缸边缘，戴萌双手扶着莫寒纤细的腰肢，动作温柔的进出，慢慢的莫寒的快感也大于了痛感，即使没有猛烈的撞击摩擦了几十下，莫寒就高潮了颤抖着身子快速收缩穴道使液体喷了戴萌一身。戴萌也受不了了酒精的麻痹和风油精的怪异组合让敏感度上升了好几层，卡着莫寒的大腿挺起下体就往莫寒的生殖腔口输送精华，身体往前抖了再抖确保一滴不剩的全部送了进去才自然的疲软退了出来。

莫寒瘫软在浴缸内，身上也冒出了细密的汗珠。戴萌看着莫寒身上身下一片狼藉，于是拿起挂着的花洒，调成温水细细的浇在莫寒身上，另一只手还揉搓着莫寒身上早已干泽的红酒印记给慢慢洗去。浴缸底部也都冲冲洗洗，随即把水放了，再次放了一遍热水，水渐渐的没过了莫寒的腰部，莫寒艰难的支撑起身体向浴缸另一端的戴萌爬去窝在了她怀里闭上了眼睛小憩，戴萌抱着莫寒一起泡了会儿澡，水温有些变凉了，想再放些热水时发现莫寒已经趴在怀里安稳的睡着了。

那好吧，于是戴萌轻轻公主抱起莫寒走向了卧室。


End file.
